The Newest Cullen
by seriesluver99
Summary: Set after breaking dawn. Nessie finds a girl in the forest. She's in the process of changing into a vampire. When she wakes she doesn't- like Alice- remember anything of her past life, she doesn't even remember her name. This is her story. Bad at summaries and this is my first ever fanfic so no hate please. If you like it REVIEW :)
1. Awakening

Chapter One: Awakening

I awoke to the sound of voices. I tried to open my eyes but was blinded by a bright light above, so instead held them tightly shut. My head ached, my limbs felt cold and numb, but I could sense the world around me, I hear cars that were driving, chugging fuel on the freeway. I smelt the forest, the scent of trees and so many different animals. I didn't understand it. How can I hear cars but smell the forest, beneath though I felt neither, I felt a bed. A soft pillow. My head was filled with questions... _Where was I? How did I get here? Why do I feel so strange?_ Then I heard a voice, it was a women she spoke softly, "She's awake" she said. Thats when I new I had to open my eyes, to see where I was and to meet these people.  
I blinked a few times to get my eyes focus and not get damaged by the strong light above me. I sat up quickly- too quickly and scanned the room around me, it was filled with people all of which were really pale except two. There were five men and five women, one of the men was very tan the others were a pale white color, same with the women except the teenage girl wasn't pale she was just a normal human color. She stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Nessie," Her voice was captivating, it was utterly perfect and sounded like a summer breeze, gentle and calming. "What's your name?" She asked. But the trouble was I couldn't remember, I tried too, I thought hard but I couldn't remember anything from before I woke up. _What was wrong with me? Had I had an accident and was suffering from memory loss?_ But I didn't remember. "I don't have one..." I said to her, though my voice sounded wrong. She looked at me, she looked just as confused as I was. "What do you mean, everyone has a name," Then she turned and pointed to the people standing around the room, "Thats Alice and Jasper," she said pointing to a man and a woman. Alice's was small and pixie like and Jasper had blond hair, "Thats Rosalie and Emmett," She said turning and pointing at a beautiful blond and a tall muscular man. "Thats Jacob," Jacob was the tall, tan man, "Their Carlisle and Esme, and thats my mom and dad Bella and Edward." Bella and Edward were to busy staring at each other to notice me. Nessie turned back to me and spoke, "Well, if you don't have a name, I'm going to name you." I hear the muscular man, Emmett laugh, "She not a puppy, Nessie, besides you've already got one of those" then Rosalie joined in laughing at their inside joke. I saw Nessie whip round fast to glare at him, "Shut up Emmett!" she said angrily. Then she faced me, "We can both pick a name..." I smiled. I took a deep breath but than I smelt it, a horrid stench, I covered my nose and gasped, "What is that smell?!" Everyone laughed at me, and the tanned man, Jacob stepped forward, "That would be me," He chuckled.  
I saw him take Nessie's hand in his, "come on Nessie, thats leave the adults to sort this out." he said to her. She nodded smiling, and then they went to the balcony, and they just jumped off and disappeared into the woods. "Where did they go?" I said, "Hunting." Carlisle said. Wait, what did he mean hunting? "I understand your confused, but before I explain, I have a few questions. Come, We will talk down stairs." His voice was calm and comforting. So I did as I was told and follow them out of the room with the bed, and into a room full questions I didn't no the answer too.

* * *

**If you like please review :) I no parts of it were kind of repetitive, but it will get better hopefully. Can I get at lest 2 reviews? **

**Emma Xx**


	2. Authors Note

**Sorry if you where expecting a chapter here, but there is one thing I need before I post it. A name our new little Miss Cullen. I have put up a poll of my profile, with my top 5 names i think it was and you can vote for your favourite. I am new to this though so if the poll didn't appear I apologies and I will try to fix it. (Thank you to MissAlli for two of the names in the poll)**

**If you have a name please leave it in a Review here. If no one votes though I will pick a name, but I would like to have your opinions. Thank you**

**New chapter coming soon :)**

**Emma Xx**


	3. Hunting (Part One)

Chapter Two: Hunting (Part One)

They told me I was a vampire, but right now I didn't care. I was alive, to me that was all that mattered. I'm sure that if I remembered my human existence I would have been in a lot more shock and fear, but I couldn't remember what it was like to be a human so right now I'm just glad that this family found me. They don't harm humans only animals, and I don't what to hurt anyone. They told me there are covens of vampires out there they kill humans just for the pleasure of it, so again I'm happy Nessie found me and not a member of a different coven.  
The reason that Jacob smells so bad to me is because he is a wolf, a vampires natural enemy. He and his pack protect humans from vampires and because the Cullen's dont hurt humans they are sort of friends. Nessie though, she's confusing Edward and Bella had to explain to me a number of times, that Nessie was their biological daughter despite the fact that they are both vampires and it's meant to be impossible.  
After they had finished, I looked around the table in which we sat. The room was perfect, and there was a huge window that covered the length of one of the wall, from where I was sitting I could see out of it for miles. I saw the delicate leaves, the wings of the insects and the fur and feathers of the birds and animals. I could hear the birds singing, the insects wings buzzing, the running water from the rivers and streams. "Alice, Bella take her hunting, she needs to feed." Esme said. The second I heard the word feed I was taken over by a burning sensation in my throat, it hurt, and i felt like just ripping my own throat out. Alice and Bella got up from their seats and went through a door that lead outside I followed as fast as I could.  
They ran, at full vampire speed into the forest and I followed, I saw Bella nod to Alice, and Alice vanished. Bella and I ran through the woods, the sun was shining as we ran and I saw that it made us both sparkle, my skin looked like a thousand diamonds. Then we slowed, and finally stopped. "Where's Alice?" I asked. Bella looked around, probably seeing if Alice had returned. "She making sure that there are no humans around. So you can hunt without the temptation of human blood." I nodded. "Close your eyes" She said, and I did as I was told. "Listen," I listened to the sounds of the tree, I heard everything. But then I heard them, elk. "I hear them" I said. "Now like your instincts take over and go get them." She spoke softly, and I took off.

* * *

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter. If you have any suggestions don't forget to leave them in a review. Remember I have a poll of my profile to see what our nameless character will be called, Madeline, Dakota, Spencer, Nina or Eleanor, the name with the highest number of votes will be her name and the name with the second highest number of vote will be her middle name.**

**All credit, to Stephanie Meyer unfortunately she wrote the awesomeness that it Twilight and not me.**

**This chapter is in two parts, because of the next part I need her name. I will most likely close the poll on Saturday 5th of January, then I will post the next chapter after that.**

**Can I get 5 review? Thanks :)**

**-Emma Xx**


	4. Hunting (Part Two)

The elk didn't stand a chance. There were three vampires after them, and Bella, Alice and I had them down within seconds. The one I had caught was small, so Alice swapped with me apparently, I needed it more than her. The huge elk was drained in seconds, my throat still burned a little but it was bearable.

"Are you finished?" Alice asked me. "Yeah," I replied. "Come on, I want to show you something." she said and ran back to the house. I smiled and started to run after her. "Hey new girl!" Bella shouted as I ran. "If you hate surprises I feel your pain." I laughed at that and ran back. As I ran I thought about this family. I mean do they really want me here, Nessie, Alice and Esme had seem to like me but the others hadn't shown any likeness towards me, they'd just stood there watching me. I ran passed a river and saw my reflection. I immediately stopped and stared. I looked good. I don't remember what age I am, but I looked around sixteen, my hair was long, blonde and curled at the bottom. In some ways I kind of looks a little like Rosalie. Like the others my skin was a pale white, by my eyes were a bright, burning red. I heard Bella. "Dont worry, after a while the animal blood dilutes them. They turn a topaz color like the rest of us" I left my reflection, and ran full speed all the way back to the house.  
When I arrived I found that Nessie, had returned. She ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on Alice is upstairs!" She half yelled and pulled me upstairs. She was strong. When we reached the top of the stairs, she continued to pulled me the entire way, until we came to a door. "Go on inside. Alice is in there, so is Rose." She said, sounding a little calmer than she'd been about a minute ago.  
I walked into the room, I saw Alice and Rosalie standing back obviously admiring it. It was an amazing room. It was white with a stripe of pink going from one wall, along the roof and down the other side. There was a block pink desk and computer, a walk in wardrobe, shelves, and some beanbags. I saw a flat screen TV on one of the walls and opposite was a bed, it was covered in colored cushions. And in front of them was a little tan teddy bear, it was scruffy and old looking. But before I could think anymore about, Alice spoke, "Do you like it?" she asked. "It really cool. Who's room is it?" I asked absently, still looking around me at the room.  
"It's yours, if you want it" Rosalie said.

* * *

**Ok, so I know I didn't really talk about hunting in this chapter but what I was writing about hunting wasn't good enough. So the poll for the name is closed, thank you to the people who voted. I will use her name in the next chapter. **

**Thank you everyone who is reading this, and please leave a review. Can I get 8 review? **

**And 1DHarry Styles1D if you are reading this, my response to your question is no- I don't think she will, I have a rough idea of were the story is going, but she won't date Seth at the minute. **

**If you have a idea for this story or a question please remember to leave it in the reviews I would love to read them and reply to you.**

**-Emma Xx**


	5. A New Name, A New Start

Had I heard that right? Did she really say I could stay? I turned away from my day dream about how lovely the room was and looked directly at Rosalie. "I can stay?" I asked, trying not to come across to desperate. I really like this family, I woken up like three hours ago, and already this house felt like home. "Yes, we voted while you were hunting, we already new that Alice and Nessie wanted you to stay, and Bella would go with Edwards choice so it didn't matter that some weren't there. But everyone agrees that you should stay. This is your new room, if you want it." Rosalie smiled at me. Rosalie was probably the most beautiful vampire in the entire world, though I've only seen about eight of the worlds vampires not counting myself. Once the words that I could stay left her mouth, I ran over to her and Alice and hugged them. Hard. "Easy there newborn, your really strong..." Rosalie choked out. I'd forgot about my new super strength. I let them go immediately, "Sorry." I said.

"Right," Alice said. "Rose and I, are going shopping, Nessie look after her," Nessie nodded, then Alice and Rosalie disappeared out the door in a flash.  
"Name picking time," Nessie half yelled. Then she jumped on to the perfectly made bed, I walked over and sat down next to her sprawled out body.

"Okay, so each couple picked a name while you were gone, you pick your favourite two, and one will be your first name and the other your middle name, got it?" She explain, I nodded. "Right, Carlisle and Esme picked Eleanor, Rosalie and Emmett picked Madeline, my parents picked Nina, Alice and Jasper picked Spencer, and Jake and I picked Dakota." I started to think about the names but then some occurred to me, she'd said couples. Jacob and her were going out? Isn't he like twenty-five or something? I know earlier when I woke up that he'd taken her hand, but I'd thought maybe that was just for comfort purposes. "You and Jacob are a couple?" I asked, concern and confusion in my voice. "It's really complicated, I'll explain later but first, pick a name" She replied, not really answering my question at all,  
"I like Dakota," I said. "Yes! Haha you like the name I picked." I looked at her oddly. "Oh, they all thought it was a weird name." She laughed. "Right, Dakota now pick a middle; Spencer, Nina, Madeline or Eleanor."

I thought through them in my head and said, "Spencer" So my name is now, Dakota Spencer. "Well, Dakota Spencer Cullen, welcome to the Cullen family" I hear a voice say. I turned and saw Esme standing in the doorway. "Do you like your room?" she asked me. "Yes, thank you for letting me stay with you." I answered. "Not a problem, I'm glad you like it." She smiled. "Nessie, take Dakota to your room and find here something clean to wear, until Alice and Rosalie come back" I looked down at my ripped, battered clothes, that were covered in muck and blood, from my hunting trip. I looked disgusting, then I felt Nessie take me hand, and we both followed Esme out of my new room and into Nessie's.  
Her room was just as perfect as mine, I looked around for a moment than they told me to go to the sink and wash of the blood and dirt from my hands. I water felt strangely comforting, running against my skin. It was relaxing. I heard a knock on the door, and Nessie came in. "Here, put these on." I smiled and took the neatly folded clothes from her. She went back out the door, closing it behind her. I set the pile on the floor, and stripped of my dirt covered clothes, 'til I was i just my underwear. I stood there staring at my body. I was slim and tall, and very pale. The eyes still scared me a little, but as long as I stayed with this family they would be fine. I looked down at the clothes and lifted the floaty white top and put in over my head. Next the black skinny jeans, and the black leather jacket and then the pumps.  
I looked into the mirror again and opened the door back into Nessie's room.

* * *

**So now she has a name. I know finally :) Thank you for reading this, I know this chapter could have been way better. **

** I have an idea that maybe in the next chapter we could skip to the next year where she can control her thirst and she can go to school with the others. Please leave a Review if you do or don't like this idea. Also if you have a question leave it in the reviews. Can I get 10 Reviews? **

**Thanks again if you read this :)**

**Ps- I got a review from 1DHarry Styles1D asking who will Dakota's love interest be. Well I'm not 100% ****sure yet who it will be but I have a rough idea, but it will not be anyone from the wolf pack. So basically I have an idea who it will be, but i'm not telling you because that would spoil things.**

**-Emma Xx**


	6. Chapter 5:

I don't know how I did it, but I've been officially a vegetarian vampire for a month or some now and it's going great. The Cullens' are so nice and excepting, and they have really helped me lower the feeling of needing to hurt a human. Animal blood doesn't smell as nice but I suppose its okay. Normally I stay in the house with Esme, while Carlisle goes to work and the others go to school. I mostly just relax during the day, and I learn how to do things, like playing an instrument or painting, and sometimes Esme kind of home schools me, because I have no memory of the past. When the others get back I go hunting with Nessie and Jacob, or Alice and Jasper.

My appearance hasn't changed except my eyes; I look exactly the same as when I woke up all those weeks ago. My eyes are more Topaz/Hazel color now, though there's still a reddish tint. I wish it was gone completely though. I feel as though I'm doing really well, and I want to go to school with the others, but I know I can't as long as my eyes are even the slightest bit red. They all say that I can't go anyway, because I'm still a newborn and I have to wait at least a year before I'm ready to interact with the humans.

They told me about their gifts too. I don't have one as far as I know, but Bella, Edward, Nessie, Alice and Jasper do. Jasper can alter your emotions, which can be a little annoying. Alice can see the future, she basically has these visions, that show her what will happen, but her visions can always change. She told me that as long as I continue the way I'm going I'll be fine. Edward can read minds, well hear thoughts. Since I heard that I've been careful of what I think about. Bella is a shield; meaning she can like block out some vampire vampires gifts for example Edward can't read her mind. Honestly I think that if he could their relationship would be a little creepy. Finally there's Nessie, she can communicate by touching you, she can show you things and her past memories. Apparently before I arrived she went through a phase where she would only communicate this way, it made things a little awkward at school, because the teachers would ask her something and she wouldn't reply. She got in a lot of trouble for it, I would have given anything to see it.

Today was a Friday and everyone was gone even Esme. She had gone shopping, so I was home alone. This doesn't happen very often but when it does I usually do for a walk in the forest, I don't go hunting just I go for a normal walk at what I call human speed.

Alice had warned me earlier that I would have to be back before sunset because a group of teenagers were going camping, and if one of they was drunk or something and fell, if there was blood it might trigger my hunting instincts and I might hunt them, which is something I do not want to do.

I love the outdoors, Carlisle thinks it's a trait that passed over from my human life, I just love everything about it, especially the rivers and streams. So as I sat there beside the water, I zoned out and didn't see the boy that was coming up behind me.

* * *

**Im sorry I took so long updating, I had tons of homework and I didn't no where the story was going, but I think I know now. Thank you if you read this. **

**So this boy needs a name, let me know what you think his name should be. Sorry if you didn't want me to skip forward a little. **

**Review please :) and pm me if you have any ideas for this story. Can I get three reviews? **

**Thank you **

**-Emma Xx**


End file.
